Dylan The Dylanus 3: Extinction Is Near
Dylan The Dylanus 3: Extinction Is Near is a 2016 American Action Adventure Comedy CGI Live Action film that is distributed by Warner Brothers and produced by New Line Cinemas. It is directed by Steven Spielberg. It is a sequel to Dylan The Dylanus 2: The Revenge Of The Maverick Hunters film. Plot 2 Years later after the battle with the Maverick Hunters, Dylan, Black, and Emma are now in their new HQ, Hooton HQ (formerly Dylanus HQ), Where their family, as well as Zero (their new friend and partner) are still tracking down villians and other bad guys to stop, but one new villian has arrived in their HQ, Forte the Bass.EXE, the creature of the night, who arrived in a coffin, as Zero opens it, Forte goes on the rampage, attacking and turning dylanuses and humans into Bass.EXEs, so Dylan, Black, Emma, and Zero has to stop this invasion or they'll (except Zero, since he's a robot) become Bass.EXEs much like Forte. Cast *Alexander Gould as Dylan the Dylanus *Kelli Garner as Emma the Dylanus *Edward Norton as Black the Dylanus *Christopher Eccleston as Zero *Richard Roxburgh as Forte the Bass.EXE, who is a main antagonist of the movie. *Kevin J. O'Connor as Shocker the Elecman.EXE, who is the secondary main antagonist of the film, being Dylan's worst enemy since Shocker killed Dylan's mom when Dylan was young, Shocker also works for Forte. *Ben Stiller as Marcus the Madagascar Giant Dylanus, who was working for Forte, but was betrayed by Forte as Marcus realized Forte's true plan, world domination, so Marcus becomes one of Dylan, Black, and Emma's friend to stop Forte. *Mark Wahlberg as Ned the Dylanus, who is Dylan's, Black's, and Emma's dad. *Steve Coogan as the human mayor of Dylanusland named Alexander Norman *Colm Meaney as a voice for Dr. Hamman's ultimate machine **Peter Donald Badalamenti II as the motion-capture for Dr. Hamman's ultimate machine *Stephen Amell as Josh Godwall, a giant-size human who's about 8.4 feet tall and is strong. *Sarah Michelle Gellar as Ashley the Dylanus, who was killed by Shocker the Elecman.EXE (appears only in Dylan's flashback scenes). Reception Just like the previous film, this film recieved positive reviews from most of its fans, with Rotten Tomatoes reported that 89.5% of the movie goers loved the movie. It was awarded as the best movie of 2016, along with the Jungle Book (2016 film). Songs Featured In The Film *Lorde's Everyone Wants To Rule The World (in the trailers for this film only) *Micheal Jackson's Thriller (in the beginning of the film) *Micheal Jackson's Ghost (in the fight scene of the movie, where Dylan, Black, Emma, Zero, and Marcus fought against Forte and Shocker) *Lady Gaga's Born This Way (in the first part of the end credits) Rated PG-13 For *Action Violence *Some Frightening Images *Mild Language (including two use of *sses, one use of d**n, one use of s**t, two use of h**ls, and one use of b**th) *Some Sexual-Related Stuff (although no sex scenes were shown in the movie) Category:Movies Category:Films Category:PG-13 Category:American Films Category:CGI Species Category:Live Action Films Category:Dylan the Dylanus